


Semi-Charmed Life

by GardeniaValen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Canadian Shack, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: 梗源：“Napoleon是个性瘾患者。只要一两天不和人上床，用不了更久，他就会变得焦躁不安，精神无法集中。多数时候这都不是什么问题，但不是他发现自己要被困在小棚屋里好几周的情况下。方圆百里，没有任何人类踪迹——除了Illya。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619289/chapters/10529640 ←Kleenexwoman太太超赞的原文戳这里。一篇过程粗暴又有点可爱的pwp，同时也很有梗，我努力把我找到的梗都翻出来/做了注释啦。感谢我可爱的，完美的鹅鹅老师beta，也感谢lofter上@花儿 的扫文推荐让我看到这篇文，以及把授权转让给我的@芮彤Amanda 。当然最要感谢原文作者Kleenexwoman太太，假如喜欢这篇文，请记得戳原文给她kudos！

Chapter 1

他们被困在亚伯塔的安全屋里五天了。任务很成功——THRUSH在油田的炼铀厂报废了，那个粗犷的石油工人没有因为Illya 太毛子或者Napoleon太惹人厌就杀了他们，没有非必要的死亡。所以他很容易就放松下来。

另外，无线电坏了。这让Illya更放松了。

他还在安全屋里发现了一个破旧的棋盘——实际上那只能说是个小棚屋而已——他在棋子上雕刻出每个兵种的脸，度过了一个惬意的下午。（应Solo的要求，一个不怎么样的棋手，他把另一边留了出来。“象棋就像战争，”Solo抱怨道，“漫长，无聊，而且总是把事情复杂化。至于现在的西洋棋——简直就是小巷里的械斗。”）这里没多少书，但有一本基甸圣经，他草草翻阅了一下，希望这本能对上宗教迷信的美国人的胃口。还有一本《女性的奥秘》*，Solo将之据为己有，他说因为这本书看起来就是他喜欢的火辣的书，而且他知道Illya才不感兴趣。（Solo 花了一下午的时间仔细研读，甚至还重点划了几个段落。）

这就是他们的第一天。当天晚上他们分了一瓶装在脏兮兮的看起来像拖拉机燃油罐里的东西*，一顿由大豆罐头，番茄罐头，以及盛在苏打饼干里颜色可疑的黄奶酪（Solo说那是“俄克拉荷马州玉米饼”*，像是指望Illya能听懂他的笑话似的）凑成的晚餐。屋外刮着风暴，他们裹着被子躺在地板上安然入睡。

第二天他们花了更多的时间下棋和阅读。暴风依旧。Illya把这个安全屋搜了个遍——一大堆木头和火柴，罐头和盒装食品够他们吃一个世纪，急救箱备货充足，几瓶拖拉机燃油以及一些零碎的东西。

第三天，风暴更大了。Illya走到外面闭上眼，有那么一会儿，雪，树和柴炉的味道让他感觉仿佛回到了基辅，然后他就和Solo尝试用无线电联系外界。他们得到过指示说除非有人要流血身亡了否则不要在暴风天气用无线电请求空援，而尽管Illya完全可以再等几天，但他绝不会因为自己想要喝酒下棋就逃避任务。

无线电没任何反应。

Solo大声咒骂，在棚屋里重重地来回踱步。Illya在他身后瞪着他。只要是他俩在一起，Solo就无时无刻不在完美演绎什么叫冷嘲暗讽，有时候他会失礼，当然了，有时候他就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。但他从来不会展现出他想掩藏的情绪。

直到现在。Solo满嘴脏话，一只手胡乱捋着头发，在任何情况下这都不是美国人这样的花花公子想要的形象。Illya知道他自己在这段不受打扰，自得其乐的日子里觉得放松舒适，情绪稳定，但Solo呢？通常他才是那个在Illya失控的情况下都能泰然自若的人，所以过去平静的三天怎么会让他这么紧张不安？

Illya在还是个小男孩的时候就在KGB接受训练了。他知道，就和大部分他的同僚做的一样，多数时候间谍工作都是很枯燥的——就为了那几分钟的行动，即便是准备最充分的特工也可能需要花几周时间默默卧底，监听最无聊的谈话。Solo是一个罪犯，越是危险的工作，CIA越是会故意扔给他。搞清楚Solo的下一步行动非常、非常重要，考虑到这是个需要监视和耐心的枯燥工作，和勾引女人可不一样。

他跟着Solo走进棚屋。Solo在小屋里来回转悠，把头发朝脑后捋，眉头紧锁。Illya第一次看到他这么狼狈。

“我要去找找有没有电池。”他郑重其事地说。

“我找过了。没有。假如你觉得你更擅长这个……”Illya耸耸肩。

“那我就去找些钉子，铜线和一罐腌菜来。”Napoleon低吼道。

*

“上帝啊，我算是害自己陷入困境了，不是吗？”Napoleon读着一本Illya没注意过的红色笔记本。

Illya眨眨眼，从棋局中抬起头，“什么？你从哪里搞到那个的？”

“这是本旧密码本。”Napoleon耸耸肩，把它扔到一边，“我不知道这是什么意思。它可能就是像‘火车在夜晚安静地驶过’或者‘微笑的上帝在深深处安息’这之类的句子。”他叹了口气，“总之，我尝试通过和我的香烟盒说话联系上了Gaby。他们派了小队协助撤离，但到这里起码要三天以上。”

“……你跟你的香烟盒说话？”

“没错。人人都爱Luckies，而Camels则让人欲罢不能*。”他继续看那本本子。

*

“三天。我会疯的。”他悲伤地凝视着Illya。

“怎么了？”Illya问他，“只要你没被杀掉，之后要做的事可多了去了。”

“我还不如死了呢。”Napoleon又在房间里走来走去了，“没有女人。没有爆炸。没有香烟，尽管剩下的还够撑过去。没有卡牌。没有搏斗。没有——甚至没有要搏斗的迹象。没有无线电，Illya，联系不到外界——而且没有女人！”

“没有女人。没有爆炸。有柴炉和毯子，超厚的书，象棋。有时间思考，木头，还有雪。还有那个拖拉机燃油——不过没有拖拉机！这就是俄国人的天堂。”

“你听起来就像是从瑞典电影里走出来的，”Napoleon抱怨道，“不是Sjorman，也不是Bergman。”他瘫倒在沙发上。

“不管怎样，Gaby已经在路上了。”

“对你来说，她是个女人。对我，她是个特工。”

“对我来说，她也是个特工。”

Napoleon的嘴唇发出一声粗鲁的声响。

Illya握紧拳头，等待着砰砰的心跳声和急促的喘息。这种愤怒，以及恐慌发作不是什么好事——尤其不该在和他绑定的搭档被困在这么个小地方时失控。但预想中酸涩的肾上腺素上涌并没有发生。他很愤怒，但这么多年来第一次他没有往谁脸上揍一拳的冲动。他松开了拳头。“她既是特工也是女人。但我明白你的意思——你是说你能到手的女人，而她当然不是其中之一。”

“我可不觉得我还能那样想她，”Napoleon说，“或者，只是我以前不这样想。直到现在。”他站起来，双眼无神，“请原谅，Illya。那么也许……”他在自言自语了，“也许等我们落地以后，她太高兴能再见到我们了，因此——”浴室的门在他面前摔上了。

*

那天晚上Illya睡在地板上，在柴炉边蜷起身子，就像他以前偶尔去奶奶家的时候那样。然而，他却没法像在奶奶家那样睡得安稳，因为Napoleon在沙发上不停地辗转呻吟。Illya觉得他可能是做噩梦了。

他睁开眼，看见Napoleon的脸在烛光闪烁下流露出痛苦的神色，“我现在情况危急，Peril。*”他说。

“什么？你生病了吗？”Illya坐起身。

“我睡不着。我无法思考。我从来没想过这能伤到我，我发誓——但我现在感受到了。就好像我在戒断期。”

“你的档案上没有写你有毒瘾。”Illya沉下脸，“所以你不可能是个瘾君子，除非你真的能把背上的猴子藏在你的衬衫下。*”

“我不是对毒品上瘾。嗯——不再上瘾了。”Napoleon皱眉。

“烟瘾？但你还有几根。”

“不是。也不是酒瘾。”他恳求地看着Illya，“想想看，他们把它写在我的档案里的时候我还笑了呢。”

“风流成性。”Illya扶额，“就是这个吗？这是弱点，Cowboy，不是成瘾。”

“你没资格说我，Peril。”Napoleon回击道，“你喝起那个拖拉机燃油和喝水一样，而且一旦喝不到就双手发颤。”

“在俄国，伏特加就像你们美国人的咖啡一样普遍！这不算成瘾。而且我的手颤抖不是因为看到了粉色大象*，是因为我想把拳头砸你脸上。”

“啊，是呀，那是间歇性精神失常。我也读过你的档案*，记得吗？”

“你没有，你只是在胡编乱造。”

“你是说震颤性谵妄，还是精神病发作的部分？噢，我父亲会因为酒精发抖，所以我知道你不是。”Napoleon嘲讽道，“但间歇性精神失常？”他从沙发上坐起来，法兰绒毯子盖在腰间，“不，那些都是白纸黑字上写着的。”

Illya放下拳头。他的愤怒又回来了，那种震颤感，血液奔涌在耳中砰砰作响，就像那天晚上带走他父亲的人们靴子踏在地上的声音，“我没有精神病，我没有疯，我没有——”Illya的声音颤抖，“我很愤怒。我很害怕。我没法控制我的感觉。小时候，我会藏在桌子底下和角落里。我会离一切都躲得远远的。但躲藏是反党性的，恐惧——他们说那是一种偏执症。所以我只能还击。我不害怕我的同志们，相反，我打击那些渗透的敌对势力。”

Napoleon摇了摇头。“我不知道，”他说，“我什么都不知道了。我需要——需要一个人。一个东西。而这还不光是射出来的问题。”他在腿间垂下头，脸埋进双手，“这周围都没有人让我施展魅力。”

Illya用毯子蒙住头，被Cowboy的饥渴恶心到了——当他在这个男人身上只能看到一个美国人而不是一个UNCLE特工的时候，他脑海里就这么叫Napoleon，“我没空，所以对着镜子干吧，Cowboy。”

 

当他醒来的时候，天色白茫茫的，大地死气沉沉。空中飘着鹅毛大雪。

Napoleon正看着窗外。他转向Illya，“暴风雪又要来了。我们得在这里一直等到春天了。”

“那你最好控制下你的欲望，Cowboy。”Illya没打算原谅Napoleon昨晚说的话，不管他当时有多焦虑。

“你最好当心点，”Napoleon回道，“等到春天来临的时候，你对我来说可能会看起来相当秀色可餐呢。”

 

TBC

* 《女性的奥秘》是The Feminine Mystique，此书并不是破仑原本以为的spicy book，事实上是60年代非常重要的一本自由主义女性主义著作，主要内容是批判和质疑社会舆论宣传“传统家庭妇女”形象对妇女的禁锢和对女性运动的危害，倡导女性走出家庭，参与社会劳动。当中也有对弗洛伊德理论的批判和对文化和性的论述。破仑会认真读这本书的样子想想不知道为什么觉得很喜感2333看到作者评论里点出来这是一个梗，我就注释一下

* 拖拉机燃油：我搜到毛子有个伏特加牌子包装是汽油罐，我想就是这个了。

* 俄克拉荷马州立大学牛仔队，Oklahoma State Cowboys【

* Luckies和Camels都是美国香烟牌子。

* “我现在情况危急，Peril。”原文I'm in peril, Peril.

* a monkey on the back是指某个人有毒瘾。

* pink elephant指因为酒精戒断看到的幻象。以及下文delirium tremens酒精戒断引起的震颤性谵妄也是一个酒的牌子，logo是一个粉色大象【

* “我也读过你的档案” 这里档案Napoleon说的是dossier，也有病历的意思。

 

为了避免卡肉把前面的一口气翻完了，下一次更就是肉 

 

*

现在是第五天，风暴再次席卷而来，要不是因为Napoleon，Illya的内心会前所未有的安宁。美国特工的暴躁和哀怨与日俱增，要么就是用幼稚的方式侮辱攻击Illya，要么就是用自己过去那些非常不得体的往事来招呼他。

“Clara和我以前是一对高中甜心，”Napoleon说道，“我会趁我妈妈不在的时候带她溜进我的房间，她会把胸罩脱下。我没有更进一步，不过我要告诉你，Illya，我原本都要和那个女孩结婚了。”

“然后就是Angelique。”Napoleon叹息，朝空中抛了个飞吻。“啊，Angelique！她只用眼神一瞥就能勾魂。好吧，用眼神和淬了毒的帽针。我多么想念她啊。”

“她听起来让人不太舒服。”

Napoleon挂起一个笑容，“然而，你爱上了Gaby，她可真是非常纯良无害——”

“Gaby，我相信她起码不会用帽针给我下毒。”

Napoleon用手捂住脸呻吟，“Illya，我快疯了。就只是——让我说出来，行吗？让我想象这里还有人会——”

Illya砰地一拳砸在桌子上，“而你现在快把我逼疯了。我要怎么做才能让你闭嘴？”

“变成一个漂亮的女人，”Napoleon说，“或者一个很爱自己的普通女人也行。”

“如果我真是一个漂亮女人，为了能让你闭嘴我也会和你做的。”Illya咬着牙说。

“你会吗？”Napoleon立刻看向Illya，眼神就好像他是斯大林画像和而Illya是个崇拜他的小学生*。“Illya——如果你有一丝怜悯之心——”

一种燥热感自Illya胃部深处骤然灼烧了起来，一种——第一次——不是愤怒的感觉。那和他对Gaby的感觉类似，但他对Gaby的渴望像一只温暖的沙莫瓦*，闪闪发亮，抚慰心灵。而现在这感觉就像燃烧的香烟——急迫，尖锐，而且极其让人心烦意乱。

是Napoleon用这种姿态仰望他，Illya意识到。是Napoleon脸上赤裸裸的表情。是他赤裸的欲求，是Napoleon曾束缚在所有那些温文尔雅的表象、面对女性刻意收敛的目光之下的，彻底展露的肉欲。他就知道在那之下蛰伏着一种野蛮的，Napoleon无法掌控的东西，那不是纯粹的自我。

为了满足欲望，勾引一下别人也没什么麻烦，远比揍人一顿要好。

Napoleon屈膝跪下。“Illya，”他说着，舔了舔双唇，“如果你能帮我——就这一次——我会做你想做的一切。你可以闭上眼假装我是Gaby。”

Illya转过头。他从未这样处于上风过——不是因为他的体型，而是因为谁感受到了什么。他一生中都受这些东西摆布，他的孤独，然后是他的恐惧，后来是他的愤怒，再后来就是他对Gaby的感觉。处于掌控地位不知怎么的有点奇怪，因为这种曾对他来说微不足道的情绪。

但他非常，非常喜欢这个。

Napoleon双唇微微张开，湿润而亮泽。“Illya，”他喃喃低语，“求你。我只想要你摸摸我。我太需要这个了。”他闭上眼，双手压在Illya大腿上，“如果你想的话，你甚至可以弄疼我，Peril——你可以对我粗暴一点，假如这会让你感觉更好。只是拜托，上帝啊，让我好过一些。”

Illya的手指穿过Napoleon厚厚的头发——它光滑得不自然，尽管过去这些天发胶肯定都没了。他抓住Napoleon脑后的头发朝后扯，让Napoleon的喉咙暴露在他面前。“我本以为你是一个犯罪大师，”他轻蔑地说，“一个国际花花公子。现在看看你，”他松开Napoleon，“你什么也不是。你只是个美国婊子。”

“婊子？”Napoleon错愕地看他。

“我们说资本主义者都是娼妓，”Illya解释道，“因为他们为了金钱出卖自己。”

“那么在苏联，你们没有娼妓吗？”

在苏联当然有，但Illya肯定不会向Napoleon承认。“那是国家的性工作者，”他说。这半个玩笑话引起了他的兴趣，“在俄国，我们说各尽所能，按需分配*。你有强烈的需求，但也许你也有强大的能力——那么你就可以成为国家的而不是资本主义的娼妓。满足需求的同时也运用了你的能力，这是共产主义的奇迹。”

Napoleon笑起来，这个笑话让他注意力从他的性欲上分散了一点。Illya决定这可不行。“男人们会排几个小时的队就为了操你的嘴，”他一边说着，一边解开Napoleon的衬衫扣子，“粗大的老二塞进你的嘴里，一个接一个。整整一天，长达十个小时。你没有休息吃饭的时间——你只能吃他们射给你的东西。”

他解开自己的裤子。这幻想让他有了反应，他或许也会让Napoleon尝到点滋味。Napoleon喘息着，再次张开嘴舔了舔唇，就好像在想象把粗犷的共产主义工人们粗大的，带着汗味的老二含在嘴里的味道。“你喜欢这个？美国猪妓，四肢着地给工人们服务。我们会告诉你像你这样的寄生虫会得到什么。”

Napoleon垂下头，紧紧攥住Illya的裤子布料。“我简直不敢相信，你想用某种变态版的共产主义宣传幻想来让我高潮。”

“纯粹的理想主义是知识分子的东西——真正的共产主义是钢筋水泥建成的，是工人们生产劳动的结晶。”他看到Napoleon迅速扭头到一边，“我只是一名工人，不过你还是要把我的老二含进嘴里。”

Illya褪下裤子，老二紧紧绷着白色棉质内裤。“美国骚货。你太想要这个了，脑子里都装不了别的。”他的内裤面料上已经湿了一块，而Napoleon的舌尖飞速舔了一下它的时候Illya肺中的呼吸都停滞了。“骚货，”他又骂了一句，享受嘴里说这个词的齿擦音和结尾的T爆破时扫过的感觉。“那些女人为你张开双腿的时候你就是这么叫她们的吗？你也要在我面前张开腿吗，就算在我射进你嘴里以后？”

在Napoleon能回答之前，Illya就猛地扯下了内裤。他的阴茎苍白，粗大，而且沉甸甸的，根部覆盖着一层暗金色的毛发。它傲然挺立着，粗大又健硕，顶端已经渗出了一滴前液。“尝尝看，”他低声说，再次猛扯着Napoleon的头发向后。他用顶端扫过Napoleon湿润殷红的唇，把渗出的液体涂抹在Napoleon的嘴上。

Napoleon张开双唇，用嘴包裹住Illya老二的前端，挤压在Illya光滑皮肤上的嘴唇像一朵色情的玫瑰花蕾。这还太少了，太慢了——太游刃有余了。他拉着Napoleon的脑袋向前，而Napoleon的双眼轻颤着睁大了，嘴张得更开。Illya的老二在他嘴里进出，每一次都插得更深，他的嘴张成了一个惊讶的，柔弱的O型。

Solo的口腔温暖湿润，Illya可以感觉到他喉部的肌肉在艰难地努力着容纳下自己长度。他的舌头贴着Illya肉棒下面起舞，追寻着那里跳动的血管，而随着快感沿着脊柱辐射开来，Illya猛地向前挺动臀部。

“你很会用你的舌头啊，”Illya低吼，“但这也是你的麻烦。我早就想让你闭嘴了。”他伸手抚摸Napoleon的喉咙，感受这个特工喘息中沙哑的颤抖。然后他收紧了。

Illya把他的屌撞进Napoleon喉咙能达到的最深处时，Napoleon瞪大了眼睛。Napoleon呛住了，他喉咙的肌肉颤动着挤压Illya的老二，像是在拙劣地模仿他舌头先前的动作。

“美国婊子，这就是你得到的。”Illya手上又收紧了一点，再松开。他被训练过如何准确拿捏让人窒息致死和让人只是以为自己快要死了的分寸，Napoleon当然经受的是这个范围里比较温柔的那端。但他不需要知道这个。“现在看看我们——那些能给你快感的垃圾都离你远着呢，一切由我掌控。只要我不满意你的表现，我会让你被我的老二活活呛死。”

Napoleon呜咽着向前挺送自己的臀部。他艰难地吞咽着Illya的老二，手指在Illya的裤子上攥紧成拳，无声地恳求着。

Illya不停地快速挺动，在Napoleon的喉咙里用力抽送。他的双球抽紧，灼热像一道爆裂在胃里的闪电。他想象Napoleon一口吞下自己的精液——但不。他猛地把Napoleon的头朝后扯，看到Napoleon的眼角聚积的眼泪，混合着从他脸上淌下的汗水，而他抓着自己的老二挺送一次，两次三次——

他向前挺送，射得又猛又急，黏稠的精液一条条喷射在Napoleon脸上，弄得到处都是。他的脸颊上划过一道白色的污痕，鼻子上沾了液滴，嘴唇上也挂了几滴大颗的白色。Napoleon陶醉地闭上眼，他伸出舌头，接住Illya射出来的湿哒哒的精液。

Illya几乎无法喘息。Napoleon是如此放荡而美丽，顺从地趴在他的膝盖上，汗水、眼泪和他脸上精液的条痕混在了一起。

“你这蠢婊子，”Illya咕哝着，“你整张脸都被精液弄得脏兮兮的。”他伸出手用拇指指肚擦过Napoleon的脸颊，把精液抹得皮肤上到处都是。“去把自己弄干净，婊子。”

Napoleon从自己的脚后跟上起来，转身走向浴室。他总算安静了一回。Illya把自己塞回裤子里，双手搭在膝盖上，颤抖着深吸了一口气。

 

TBC

* Napoleon立刻看向Illya，眼神就好像他是斯大林画像和而Illya是个崇拜他的小学生：我看了好几遍感觉是不是反了，但原文确实是Napoleon is suddenly looking at Illya as though he were ikon of Stalin and Illya adoring schoolboy. 

 

* 各尽所能，按需分配，当时常见的口号，引自卡尔·马克思《哥达纲领批判》【

 

翻这段时候简直疑惑自己在翻肉文还是苏联冷笑话，内容真丰富。我为自己的语文水平感到羞愧。  
剩下还有整整一章的肉（这次更的rough oral sex差不多占全文1/4，还剩1/2没翻……）我尽量一次发……等我x


	2. Chapter 2

Illya原本希望能换得几小时的清静，但当他看到Napoleon从浴室里出时候，很清楚那不会有了。

Napoleon的衬衫敞开着，露出覆盖胸前的卷曲毛发。水从他的擦脸毛巾里流下来，划过他的方下巴、他的喉咙和他的锁骨。它流淌过他的胸口，沾湿的黑色毛发变得亮晶晶的。Illya的目光追逐着那道反光的水痕一路向下至Napoleon的腹部，线条分明的腹肌看起来依然诱人地柔软，最终滑落到他的内裤里。

或许是毛巾里的水让Napoleon的白色棉质三角裤变得透明，那让他鼓成一包的老二显露无疑，但他勃起顶端沾湿的污点绝对不是水。

“我洗干净了。”Napoleon举起毛巾。

“Okay。很好。”Illya打量Napoleon的脸。Solo的表情是谨慎衡量过的——并非茫然，而是隐忍。“觉得好点了吗？”

Napoleon 拧紧了毛巾，像是回应。水从他的指间滴落，溅在地板上。“并……没有。”他咬着牙，就像为了掩饰他正在经历某种非人的忍耐，而那看起来并不成功。

“被我的老二噎住还不够吗？”Illya靠近Napoleon，“我的精液弄得你满脸都是，这对你来说还不够？你还想要更多？”

“你当然关照过你自己了，”Napoleon说，“而你还晾着我。”

“我还以为这不是射不射出来的问题，只要有人给你关注就够了。满足你的虚荣心。”

“被叫成资本主义婊子并不真的能满足我的虚荣心。”

“真抱歉，”Illya冷笑道，“我可不是什么会对你摇尾乞怜，趴着吸你老二的女人。”他停在Napoleon跟前，一根手指滑入他的内裤裤头，把它从讨论的对象上扯离，“你想要这个，我们就得按我的方式来，不然你就独自在痛苦中呻吟去吧。”

“所以……”Napoleon朝Illya眨眼，“你不打算，啊，礼尚往来。”

Illya让皮筋弹回原位，“记住，Cowboy，我这是在帮你的忙。我不把脏东西含嘴里。”

Napoleon轻颤了一下，脸沉了下来，“手活不是我的最爱——”

“一：我不在乎。”Illya竖起一根手指，“二：我也不会碰你的老二。”尽管，他想，它很粗大，看起来很光滑，正合适放进他的手——但给Napoleon打手枪会有投降的意味，而他太享受对Napoleon的压制了，还不想放弃它。“三：我会用这么多手指插你。”他举起手，厚实有力的手指并在一起，小指和拇指圈成一个O。

这引得Napoleon发出一声几乎轻不可闻的呻吟。毛巾掉到了地上。“急救箱里有矿物油。”他说，“我不管你是怎么想的，但反正你别想——”他气息一滞，“你别想就这么干插进来。”

“那就拿来，”Illya不耐烦地说。他看着Napoleon转身，内裤薄薄的白色布料紧紧包裹着他的屁股。那是个形状完美的屁股，像苹果一样圆润，紧致结实。

在此之前，Illya从未认真注意过别人的屁股。这感觉很怪，他看着Napoleon，而且还是盯着身体某一个特定部位；他想知道他的手指滑进那臀缝间，让Napoleon的身体在他身下变得脆弱会是什么感觉。他马上就会知道了，他想。除非Napoleon识破了他的虚张声势。

Napoleon把那瓶矿物油抛给他。他脸上又重拾那种傲慢的表情，但Illya看得出他的腿在颤抖，只有一点点。他盯着矿物油瓶子上的标签，想拖延时间，好盘算接下来他要怎么做。

“那么，Peril？我们在哪里做？”Napoleon朝沙发扭头。

Illya挥了挥瓶子，“哦，不，还不行。你得自己争取这个。”Napoleon翻了个白眼。“怎么，你觉得你还有的挑？”

“我不知道为什么你觉得自己成了施虐者。”

“‘噢，俄国大熊，你干嘛不扇我一下呢。’听起来耳熟吗？”Illya嘲讽道，“‘你羞辱我，骂我是共产主义的婊子让我很兴奋。’我告诉你你会被我的老二噎住，你却变得更硬了。”

Napoleon表情未变，但他脸红了，“我只想说，你可以友善一点。”

“你想等我们回到豪华酒店再做？你想我在丝绸床单上慢慢干你，像对一个女孩那样在你耳边絮语‘我爱你’*？那等着吧。”Illya把那瓶矿物油抛到沙发上。它弹开了。

他原以为他们更可能会打上一架，他对自己说。他没想过Napoleon会在Illya面前跪下，说，“我会挣到的。”他没想过Napoleon会抓着Illya的手，引导自己右手的三根手指伸进Napoleon红润的嘴。

Napoleon抬头，幽暗的大眼睛看着他，他的舌头贴着Illya手指敏感的下方。他上下摆动脑袋，让Illya的手指在嘴里插得更深。 

当Illya把手指从Napoleon嘴里抽出来的时候，它们滴着水。“看，”Napoleon说，“我帮你准备好让它们插进来了。”他吞咽了一口，很用力，“我挣到了吗？”

在多次深喉过后——先是Illya的老二插进他的喉咙，再就是他干燥的手指带来的摩擦——他的嗓音粗哑，带一点气声。它听起来沙哑且渴求。

“要是你认为这就够用来操你了，”Illya说，“我会只用这个。”

Napoleon呻吟着张开双腿，维持跪姿。他在故意展示他的勃起，向Illya表明想到被只用自己的唾液润滑过的手指粗暴地插入，这个念头能让他变得有多硬。

Illya的呼吸滞于喉间。他的手指穿过Napoleon的头发，然后压下Napoleon的头。深色头发的男人落在他手里，轻易地跪伏下来。

“很好，很好。”Illya试图平复颤抖的呼吸，“没床。没沙发。你会为我趴在地上。”他单手扯下Napoleon的内裤，让Napoleon把它踢到小屋另一边。

Illya从沙发上抓起那瓶矿物油，滴了一些在手指上，让大量油脂包覆它们。“我希望你弄在我手指上的唾液已经够了。你不会有其他润滑。”他撒谎了，“你要是想弄疼，那你会的。”

“我不在乎疼不疼。”Napoleon呼吸粗重，他的膝盖在棚屋还没铺好的木地板上分开，“我肯定你喜欢这个，嗯？粗暴地干我，让大个子坏牛仔尖叫？”

就在这时Illya挤进了一根手指。没有挑弄，他不带丝毫温柔地打开Napoleon的洞——Illya只是用手指分开了他的臀瓣。Napoleon立刻僵住了，背部拱起，而Illya的手强硬地压上他的后腰。“放松，忍着。你就想要这样，不是吗？”

Napoleon的腿在颤抖。他的脸颊贴在地板粗糙的表面上，垂下头摆成一个顺从的姿势。Illya不喜欢这样——太轻而易举。他又滑进一根手指，惊讶地发现Napoleon的甬道居然这么容易撑开。“你松了，Cowboy。你让多少人骑过你？”

“你觉得有多少人？”Napoleon嘟哝道。作为回应，Illya撤出手指，夸张地往手上吐了口口水，来掩盖他打开矿物油瓶盖的声音。

当Illya伸进第三根手指的时候，Napoleon的屁股总算令人满意地紧紧圈住他。他赚到了Napoleon的一声低吟，以及Napoleon双手握拳，慢慢在木地板上抓挠的景色。

“看看你。你就求着这个。”Illya缓慢地抽出和插入手指，扩张那圈紧致的肌肉，“这是个大问题，Cowboy。如果你被THRUSH抓到关起来了怎么办？”

“如果——如果，什么？”Napoleon的声音迟缓、凝滞。

“你会求抓你的人操你一顿吗？”Illya略带恶意地挤进手指，感受着Napoleon的肌肉收缩，“他们会满足你，当然了。他们会排着队让警卫使用你。”他扭转手指，感觉到Napoleon松懈下来。“一个接一个，你的屁股被抵在铁栏杆上，用你的洞。他们可没我这么好心——你唯一的润滑就是上一个男人留下来的精液。”

想象Napoleon衣衫凌乱地被捆住，裤子堆在脚踝，精液从他打开的，被用过的洞里流出来，这并不难。“你会被操得彻彻底底，他们都没法审问你，”Illya说，“他们会留着你，当成泄欲玩具。这就是你要的吗，Napoleon？”他在Napoleon的屁股上扇了一巴掌，Napoleon颤抖的身体因为惊讶抽搐了一下。Illya听到了一声柔软的呜咽。“你想就这样结束职业生涯？你会变成一块肉*，除了挨操一无是处。”

Napoleon额头撞在地上，低声呜咽转为尖锐的抽泣，“我除了挨操一无是处，”他重复道，声音中破碎的认同让性奋像闪电般穿透了Illya，“所以上我吧，拜托，天啊，求你了。”

Illya慢慢地退出手指，手臂因为兴奋而颤抖。他不敢相信Napoleon的乞求这么快就让他卸下武装——Cowboy如此渴求，而他是这么想要满足他，想要看到Napoleon能到什么程度，“我要是操你，你能给我什么呢？”

“让你射出来。”Napoleon在Illya的腿上磨蹭自己的屁股。寡廉鲜耻，Illya想着，就像一只发情期的狗。“这够吗？”Napoleon继续说，“又或者我还得——做点别的？”他回头看向Illya，他脸颊绯红，瞳孔涣散，咧嘴一笑，“帮你写文书？给你端咖啡？擦亮你的鞋子？”

Illya想着，狠狠地想，他要让Napoleon用舌头舔干净Illya的鞋。以后吧，等哪次Illya的鞋没有被雪和泥浸透的时候，大概。等下次他们不得不穿着晚礼服做些恼人的琐事的时候，他会让Napoleon跪下来，让他用舌头刷过那些自己被迫穿上的，挤脚的，漆皮皮鞋。那会让他非常满意，看着Napoleon完美包装在挺括的晚礼服里，从头到脚穿的都是他的风格，却像个卑微的人跪伏亲吻Illya的脚。

现在，他还有另一个必须完成的任务。Illya想得太过入神，脸都红了，他绕到Napoleon的面前，“抬头，”他说，“看着我。”

Napoleon抬头，双手在地板上分开。他睁大的双眼幽暗深沉，他的嘴唇红润饱满。令人惊艳。“好吧，Peril。我看到你了。”

Illya缓慢地、慎重地解开裤子门襟。他把硬起来的老二从裤子里放出来。“吻它。”

“我都吸过你的老二了，我没看出——”Napoleon说，但Illya用手捂住了他的嘴。他感觉到Napoleon的舌头在他的掌心蠕动，抵着他的手留下唾液。他不确定Napoleon是想濡湿他的手为什么更激烈的事做准备，还是单纯想让他把手拿开。

“吻它就行了。然后——”Illya瞪着Napoleon，努力板住脸，“你要谢谢我的老二，因为它能满足你。”

他拿开了手。Napoleon扬起眉，像是无法辨认Illya是不是在开玩笑。“很好，”他说，“那么我该怎么称呼你那，啊，雄伟的器官呢？”

“Ilyich，”Illya说。这名字不算很有想象力，但不知怎么的，他没法让自己讲出脑海里第一个跳出来的阴茎称呼：“共产党的威武大锤。”

“谢谢你——”Napoleon停下来，朝Illya眨眼，稍进一步打破了魔咒，“不敢相信为了让你把老二插进来，我都要做什么事啊。”他说。

“如果你不乐意，那就出去干树杈，”Illya说，“或者被北极熊操死。我不在乎。”

“……这里还有北极熊？”

“对，我就是。”Illya翻白眼，“再瞎扯，你就什么也别想要了。”

这让Napoleon回到眼下的紧急情况。他在Illya的老二顶端印下柔和的，正式的一吻，一滴前液抹在了下唇上。“Ilyich，”他对Illya硬起来的老二说，“谢谢你即将带给我的快乐。”

Illya在Napoleon头顶轻拍了一下，把简单的动作尽可能地做得居高临下，“好男孩，”他简短地说，回到Napoleon的屁股那边。在他眼角余光处，他看到Napoleon的头抬起稍许，像是为了维持自尊伸直了肩膀。

他在手指上滴了更多的矿物油，顺着进入了Napoleon的屁股。他撑开Napoleon，手指呈剪刀状打开了一点，只是为了看看Napoleon是不是准备好了。而Napoleon因为这触碰完全打开了，双腿分得更开，喉间发出一声可能是咳嗽、呛住抑或是抽泣的低鸣，“给我，Peril。用力干我——”

Illya忍到头了。他强壮的双手紧紧抓着Napoleon的臀部，猛地挤进来，用他最快最大的力道把自己硬得发疼的老二撞进Napoleon。他全副心神都在Napoleon身上，专注于想象Napoleon被他的老二分开会有什么感觉。随着脉搏涌向全身的快感如此轻微，几乎游离于他的怒火之外。但让愤怒掌控的感觉也很好，他能感受到流过全身的力量，热情而自由。他毫不留情地撞向Napoleon，插入的动作狂乱失控。

Napoleon撅起屁股向后迎合Illya，像一只被抓挠的猫。他的手在木地板上蜷起又松开，指甲抓挠着地砖，胸口紧贴着地板，就好像他生怕会离开地面一样。Illya从未见过像他这样淫荡的姿势。Illya顺着他背部的弧度看向他潮湿发亮的头发，散乱的卷发被脖子上的汗水浸透了。

“你喜欢这样？”他嘶声道，用一次尤为猛烈的操干打断了问话。Napoleon没有回答他。他又紧接着撞了几次，“这就是你要的吗，要我像这样操你？”

“对，”Napoleon喘息着，手指死死抠着木地板，“对，天啊，是的。”

Illya伏到Napoleon背上，紧紧相贴但不至于让他们摔倒。他压低嗓音，几乎像发出一声咆哮，“你甚至忍不了一礼拜，你这骚货。你求着要我的老二，只要能被操，你就随我怎么上你。”

“操我，”Napoleon低声叫着，“对，来啊，毁掉我，就这样，就——”然后他颤抖着，流遍全身的战栗让他收紧圈住了Illya，因为Illya的老二达到高潮。他发出低沉的粗喘，变成一声戛然而止的咆哮，然后他像个布娃娃一样软倒在Illya怀里。

Illya几乎没感觉到自己的高潮，那只是一连串爬过他脊柱的颤动，催使他不断律动。那感觉就好像他在被拖着走，大脑中心的快感超负荷运转，直到他的整个神经系统都燃烧殆尽，最后把他所有能量都榨得一滴不剩。

他从Napoleon体内滑出来，跪在地上。Napoleon用手肘支撑自己，他发着抖，像只猫一样半阖着眼睛。他浑身是汗，汗水在他的腰窝处汇成了一小滩水洼，和从他后穴流到大腿上的精液混在一起。他的眉毛上挂了一滴汗珠，Illya舔掉了它。

那让Napoleon一阵轻颤，但他没有躲开。Illya的手指滑入Napoleon的发丛，舌头舔过Napoleon的脸，一直从他的眉毛到他下颌的线条。他的汗水是咸的，带着温度，他之前才把手指插进这个男人的身体里，现在这让他有种怪异的陶醉感。

他用手指扯住Napoleon的头发让他抬起头，暴露出他的咽喉。Napoleon没有反抗，他因为疼痛缩了一下，但没有躲避或者转开头。

Illya用力吻他，用舌头迫使Napoleon张开嘴。他的舌头钻进Napoleon嘴里的动作就像他插进来的是他的老二。他感受到Napoleon温暖湿润的吮吸，Napoleon吸他的舌头就像在吸他的阴茎一样，用了牙齿，绝望，饥渴。Illya最终断开了这个吻。

“很好，”他说，放开了Napoleon的头发。他声线中有一丝颤抖，再次开口前他深吸了一口气，“你现在没事了，对吧*？”

Napoleon呻吟着瘫倒，把脸贴上张开的手臂。“我不知道，”他说，“等明天看看我感觉如何吧。”

 

END

* 原文Illya说的是“Ya tebya lyublyu”，应该是俄语的“我爱你”。  
* A piece of meat差不多就是泄欲工具的意思……没想到中文对应的词我就直译了【  
* 原文“da”，俄语“是的”

 

更完啦，大家吃肉愉快！


End file.
